deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hajime Nagumo vs Dio Brando
Description Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou vs Jojo Bizarre Adventure. Their roles may be different, but one thing's for sure: They are crazy as hell and power hungry. One wants power to protect his precious people and kill the people who betrayed him, while the other just loathes humanity and just wants to wipe it out of existence. The Demon King vs The Time Vampire. In a duel of power hungry duo, who will make it out victorious? Interlude KR: In this world we, as humans, seek power in order to survive, and to defend ourselves and possibly others. AK211: However, those two had abandoned their kind and decided to loathe them and walk their own path of power hungry people. KR: And today, they are facing each other. AK211: Hajime Nagumo, the Demon King. KR: And Dio Brando, The Time Vampire. AK211: He's KR and I'm AK211! KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle. Hajime Nagumo Tier: Athlete level, Wall level with Transmutation | Town level, At least Town level with Limit Break, Large Town level with Hyperion | At least Town level, Large Town level with Limit Break. Can ignore conventional durability with various attacks | At least Island level Key: Before Compensation | After Compensation | After Evolving with Sublimation Magic | After Stories Name: Hajime Nagumo, Demon King, Irregular, God Slayer Origin: Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Synergist Powers and Abilities: '''Transmutation, Fire Manipulation (Unusable in combat) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transmutation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Sound Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Statistics Amplification, Precognition, Paralysis, Magic Negation, Expert Marksman, Poison Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Limited Time Manipulationwith Reproduction Magic, Intangibility, Gravity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Regeneration (Low), Martial Arts, Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Petrification, Poisons, Paralysis, Panic Inducement, Matter Manipulation, and Cold Temperatures | Same as before plus Information Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation | Same as before plus Sealing, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Illusions, Healing, Can revive the dead, Attack Reflection, Invisibility, Can harm Intangible beings, Empathic Manipulation KR: At the beginning of the story, Hajime Nagumo was a complete otaku in his class who always and always comes to class with a sleepy expression. He was always bullied and was glared by both of his male and female classmates for being close to their idol-like classmate, Kaori. '''AK211: After wishing for his annoying classmates to be summoned to another world, the next thing he saw was that they were on top of a pillar-like structure in another world. Then, they become saviors called by the "GOD" on Tartos, Ehito, thus becoming one of the heroes. KR: However He had the job "Synergist" which was not a cheat-like job with all his stats starting with 10. All of his classmates had cheat-like jobs and stats reaching the hundreds just by being level one. He was thus also bullied for being weak. After that, Kaori visited his room, telling him not to go to Orcus Dungeon, because she had a dream that someone is gonna take him away and Kaori can't just sleep with that thought. But Hajime comforted her that even if he will go with them, he will not be in any danger because Kaori is there to protect him which made Kaori happily nod in agreement. AK211: After that day, they went to Orcus Dungeon to level up. They were fine, until they reached the 20th floor when Hiyama touched a huge shiny ore at an attempt to obtain it for Kaori. It was a trap and everybody present was teleported to a lower floor in the dungeon. There, they saw a lizard-like monster called "Behemoth" which was the monster that was not defeated even with the legendary adventurer who reached the 65th floor. Hajime helped a girl surrounded by monsters and told them to keep calm or they are gonna die. Then, he got mad at Kouki who was full of justice and wouldn't leave behind Meld, saying someone should lead the panicking classmates. Hajime told Meld to help him after his classmates where it is safe while he was preventing the Behemoth from moving. After that, their party was casting magic to kill the Behemoth, but one classmate, namely Hiyama, betrayed Hajime and hit him with a "Fireball" which caused him to fall off the cliff. After that, his legend began. KR: After falling into the abyss, he began his descent to madness. The fear of dying and the pain of losing his arm to a bear-like demon coupled with days of starvation pushed him over the edge. His will to survive had made him become cruel and capable killing any person who wants to cause him misfortune or get in his way. AK211: Then he found a crystal that drips water that restores his health. He then killed a demon wolf, somehow, and then ate his flesh which was disgusting by the way. KR: Soon after he ate his meal, Hajime drank the sacred water, only for his body to suddenly and rapidly heal, destroying the bones and muscles, then healing over and over again until he got a very buff body called "overcompensation". Due to the stress of breaking and healing, his hair turned white, a condition called Marie Antoinette Syndrome. His eyes also turned red and his body gained tattoo-like red veins, which is the sign of him becoming a demonic monster similar to the monster's he ate which allowed free use of magic without chants. AK211: Okay. Now going with the big arms! KR: During the course of the events, Hajime gained lots of skills and abilities. Actually we're gonna list all of them right now. AK211: So sit down and have a large popcorn pack, cause it's gonna be WAY too long. KR: With Transmutation, he can control a mineral or transform it. With Mineral Appraisal, he can learn the cost of a product. Precision Transmutation allows the user to transmute precisely. With Mineral Enquiry, he can know the information of items. With Mineral Separation ,he can separate minerals. With Mineral Fusion, he can fuse minerals into alloys. With Replica Transmutation, he can replicate the transmuted item. With Compression Transmutation, he can compress the transmuted item. With High-Speed Transmutation, he can transmute at a fast rate. With Automatic Transmutation, he can automatically transmute minerals until the magic power filled into the engraved magic circle ran out, even when the caster went away it would automatically continue to create. With Mineral Decomposition, he can unbound mineral bonds. It’s possible to decompose up to the smallest unit, but is time consuming. Unusable in combat. With Imagination Composition, he can use transmutation without a magic circle. With Convergence Transmutation, he can gather the metal at the surroundings and the user can transmute without touching it. With Magic Manipulation, he can manipulate magic without the help of Magic Circles and Magic Stones. With Magic Emission, he can emit magic that can be used to make a shout stronger. With Magic Compression, he can compress magic and shoot it. And with Remote control, he can control the magic emitted. AK211: Iron Stomach is an ability obtained by Hajime after he ate a wolf like monster which made him able to eat any monster. If Hajime eat's a demon which is equal or higher than him, he can take in the opponent's inherent magic for himself. KR: Next is Lightning Clad, a magic obtained by Hajime after eating a wolf like monster which makes his body able to produce lightning. Then there is Divine Step, a Magic obtained by Hajime after eating a rabbit like monster which has two variants. The first one is named air walk which allows him to make wall like barriers on the air as stepping stones. The other one is called Flicker which makes the user move very fast which looks like a flicker if your eyes are too slow. AK211: Aerodynamic is the ability to move at the user's will in midair. Ground Shrinker makes the distance shorter a skill similar to a teleportation. Grand Legs gives him the ability to release a very powerful kick. Light speed gives him the ability to move at the speed of light a variant of Divine Step and can drain the energy of the user at a fast rate. KR: Air Claw is the ability Hajime acquired after eating the meat of the monster like bear that tore off his left arm which can leave sonic boom strikes after attacks. Night Vision allows for Hajime to see in the dark which was acquired after eating the basilisk. Petrification Resistance is an ability as the name implies and is acquired after eating the basilisk. Perception makes the user's perception stronger and is acquired after beating the basilisk. Heat Perception perceives the heat of any creature within 10 meters. AK211: Pressure applies pressure to enemies. Limit Break allows Hajime to make his stats 3 times stronger for a certain amount of time. Supreme Break multiplies his stats by 5 times with greater strain than limit break. Vajra is an ability he acquired from a cyclops which makes the user hard or neigh invulnerable but unable to move. Strength Endowment is an ability derived from Vajra which passes the ability of Vajra to others or things. Magic perception allows him to perceive magic. KR: Hide Presence is an ability acquired from the tar shark to hide presence. Phantom Step is an ability to leave behind after images and a variant of Hide presence. Poison Resistance is the ability to resist poison. Paralysis Resistance is the ability to resist paralysis. Panic Resistance is the ability to resist panic. All Element Resistance is the ability to resist all types of element attacks to a certain extent.Telepathic Communication is the ability to use telepathy. High-Speed Magic recovery allows Hajime to heal magic at a fast rate. Generation Magic allows a person to use ancient Magic. AK211: Language Comprehension is the ability to understand any language. Magic Conversion allows the user to convert magic into stats or skills. Vitality is the ability to convert magic to stamina, which is a variant of magic conversion. Healing is the ability to convert magic to healing, which is also a variant of magic conversion. KR: Conversion Impact is a peculiar magic Hajime acquired, a derivation from “Magic Power Conversion.” The effect was just as the words expressed, it converted magic power into impact. Recovery is self regeneration magic and a variant of magic conversion. Great Arm is an ability taken from a Gorilla like monster releases strong attacks like punches, elbows, chops and etc. AK211: Gun Kata are martial arts where the user uses the gun to fight. Polygonal Shot is where Hajime shots a bullet that ricochets. Specific Perception is an ability that is possible to catch only a specific presence among a crowd, and identify a presence among many. Tracking is an ability that can be used to mark places or animals. If used on places he can create maps while on animals he can track them. Shotgun punch is an attack where he uses a shotgun on his prosthetic arm's to make his punch stronger. Farsight is an ability to see from afar. Oscillation Smash/Fracture is an arm thrust in high speed that is capable of pulverizing a large boulder in a single blow using the prosthetic arm. KR: Prediction is the ability to predict anyone or anything's movement. Sign Interception is the ability to leave the users presence behind. Pursuit is a type of magic that allows anything thrown by the user to become a homing object. Weaver Stance is Hajime's right arm thrusted straight forward and left arm’s elbow slightly bent. His feet, one positioned forward and one backward. It was the shooting posture, the pose to accurately fire Donner. AK211: Age Of God Magics are Magics which allow him to interfere with the principles of all things. The names of the age of god magic that Hajime and others recognized until now were only given by taking into consideration the interference that was possible to be done using the human body. Creation Magic is a type of magic to interfere with inorganic things and can create new artifacts learned from Orcus Great Dungeon. Hajime can use this to its maximum potential. Gravity Magic is the magic used to control gravity. Hajime can use it to a certain extent. KR: Spatial Magic is the Magic used to bend space and teleport and the age of the gods magic learned in Guryuu-en Great Volcano. Reproduction Magic is an Age of the God's Magic learned from Meljeene bottom Sea Ruin. It can regenerate anything that has been damaged but not completely when a part is lost and it can also heal status effects. Spirit Magic is a type of magic that can directly interfere with souls learned in Kamimaya's great labyrinth. AK211: Sublimation Magic is a magic that allows other magics and status to "evolve". Metamorphosis Magic is a magic that interferes with nature of organic things. Is mostly used to create and strengthen monsters. Concept Magic is a type of magic that allows Hajime to understand the principles of all things and create, manifest a concept. Light of Condemnation is a pillar of light with the length of 50 meters and erases whatever it touches and can be controlled by Hajime by using an induction ore in short a laser beam satellite powered by magic and is a sunlight convergence laser. And finally, Prediction, which is a precognition skill that allows Hajime to predict the next move of any individual to a certain extent. KR: But that's not all that Hajime has in store. AK211: Wait a minute! He still has MORE? KR: Well yeah. We will talk about his arsenal. His guns. AK211: Cool! Guns! KR: First, we have Donner, Hajime's first gun. Donner is a revolver made from various ores which can be a combo with lightning clad to be a rail gun with the power of 10 times a normal gun. AK211: Then there is Schlag, a revolver in tandem with Donner. KR: Devil eye/Magic Eye is an artificial eye and an artifact made by Hajime to see through things that can't be seen with the naked eye, for example, illusions using magic. He uses it to replace his lost right eye and hides it using an eyepatch. AK211: Schlagen is an anti-material riffle with a 3m long barrel 20 times stronger than Donner. KR: Oscar's ring/Treasure Box is a ring which can contain objects in a different dimension. AK211: Prosthetic arm is a very strong metallic arm attached to the left arm of Hajime which contains various weapon and can be enhanced by pouring certain amounts of magic. It also has magical nerve's that connects it to the brain which can even make the user feel the sensation's a normal arm can feel. KR: Metsurai is a Gatling gun with six barrels made by Hajime which can fire 12,000 rounds per minute and can fire for 5 continuous minutes. AK211: Orkan is a rocket and missile launcher made by Hajime with a 12 rotary magazine. KR: Incendiary Grenades are grenades made by Hajime using transmutation. It is made by using ores which have certain effects like flash bangs, explosives, burning bombs, napalms, smoke screens, etc. AK211: Pile Bunker is a device that can be attached to Prosthetic arm which has 6 arms and a stake that can drill through anything it is made by using azanthium ore, the hardest material which weighs 4 tons. The material is compressed by compression transmutation. It also has anchors to attach against hard enemies. It was later given gravity magic to help increase the power of the stake. KR: Mechanic Shield is a shield with a coffin like appearance that can be attached to the Prosthetic arm with a shape of a cross, it has a stake that you can bury to the ground so that the user will be unmovable when attacked. AK211: Unmanned Reconnaissance Planes are mechanical birds that have a magic ore which can connect to Hajime's Vision allowing him to have shared vision. KR: Cross Bits are bits that have the shape of a little metallic cross which has a middle part just like a round shield with a length of 60 cm and width of 40 cm. It moves by the same principle as the Unmanned Reconnaissance Planes and their type specialized in attacking. Inside were loaded with gun and rifle bullet, they were operated using the bracelet where seven induction stones were installed. Moreover, the surface was covered with mineral which endowed with “Vajra” using Creation magic, so they could become strong shields as they reacted on the magic power from induction stone. When becoming into a shield it becomes a huge flower like cross. It can also self destruct when the enemy is distracted by its shooting power and acts like a surprise attack. When four points were united a boxed-type barrier would be formed. It’s not just a simple barrier though, it’s the type that shuts out space itself through Spatial Magic. AK211: Slug are bullets that scattered when shot and the power depends on which gun has been used like Donner or Schlagen. KR: Magic powered Flamethrower is a flamethrower made by Hajime that looks like a rifle. It also has Flame ore in tar form inside it and can spray flames of 3,000 °C. AK211: Engetsu, or Getsurin are moon-like rings that looks like a cross between shuriken and a chakram which which can be added with air claws and sign interception. It can be controlled like the cross bits and has spatial magic in the hole in its middle part. Hajime can shot through the space with gun shots or grenades like the tar that can burn till 3.000℃. It has a remote control with an induction stone. KR: Magic powered Bola are two balls attached by a string to catch opponents. It also makes the opponent float at the air in a fixed space. AK211: Hyperion is the weapon Hajime used to fire the "Light of Condemnation". It can be described as a laser beam satellite powered by Magic and is a sunlight convergence laser. It is an enormous air-frame lens which converged sunlight, it can also charge itself while inside of the “Treasure Warehouse” which had heat capacity installed in it. Enormous heat which critically overflowed from the “Treasure Warehouse” would be discharged through the launching entrance where gravity magic was added in to make it discharge towards the ground. Its biggest feature was the fact that it could still converge the sunlight even while it was night. Its secret was due to Oscar Orcus’s false sun which lit up his rooms. That thing’s sunlight was created through Reproduction magic along with Space magic. It has a remote control with an induction stone. KR: Spider-type Golem Scout - a metal-spider made by Hajime powered by magic it can make hole's in a hole and can cover it up. It can be used for assassinations. can go anywhere through remote control with “Transmuting” and “Thread”, the images are sent to the “Crystal Display” through the “Distance Transmitting Stone”, and it can sense magic traps just like the magic eye. It also has paralysis and sleeping poison in its feet, even poison which makes it so that the little sonny doesn’t get up.The principle was this. Ore’s with the property of “High-Speed Magic Recovery” was created through Creation Magic and added into the magical power tanks which caused them to auto regen, it always added fuel back into it as “Magic Radiation” was being emitted.nd the magic formation needed to activate it was a kind of sliding switch which was placed on it to allow it to smoothly activate on and off. Furthermore, there was a function which responded to the blood and status plate, meaning only the blood of the user would be accepted. AK211: Holy Water is what Hajime called the potion drop's by the God's Crystal. It can recover any wounds and status effects in fast a succession rate.It is also limited because of the fact that the God's Crystal stopped dropping "Potion". And God's Crystal is a very rare item found by Hajime when he fell from the abyss while being chased by the demon bear. It drop's Holy Water. KR: Though he has flaws, or former flaws. Before Compensation to use Transmute, he had to kneel down to affect anything within a certain distance from where he was activating his ability. Can't negate super- wide range magic. Metzelei can only be used continuously for about 5 minutes, after which it overheats. Hyperion breaks after a single use as it was a prototype weapon, All of those weaknesses are no longer the case by the end of series. AK211: So with amounts of overpowered hax abilities, alongside being a Kirito-like ripoff and having a group of 8 girls as his wifes, Hajime truly deserves to be called a ''Monster. ''Get it? Girls? Waifus? Monster? KR: Ugh. Anyways, If something threatens Hajime and his girls, the world must watch out of the Demon Slayer. "Haa, I don’t want to discuss with you, so can we end it now? ————I, I won’t give any mercy to my enemy. If someone opposed me, as long as I don’t have any other need for it, I will absolutely kill that person. I don’t care whether they are good or evil, resisting or not. Hatefully, I knew I’d be dead if I show even a moment of weakness. This is my sense of value cultivated inside the abyss, and I won’t force it to others. But, if someone doesn’t like it and tried to block me… I will kill them, even if that person is a former classmate of mine" Dio Brando Tier: Large Building level, can negate durability with Vaporization Freezing | Large Building level. Large Building level '''with The World '''Key: Phantom Blood | Stardust Crusaders Name: Dio Brando | DIO Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part I: Phantom Blood) Gender: Male Age: 20 in Part I. 120 in Part III. Classification: Vampire, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption via Vampirism (Sucks blood through his hands even though he has fangs), Body Control (Is able to control his veins, hair, and shoot beams of vampiric essence out of his eyes), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid; his regeneration was faster than the fire burning his whole body, Scaled from Straizo whose regen was able to put him back from being blown apart, Vampirism also speeds up the regeneration), Energy Projection (can shoot laser beams from his eyes), Can walk on walls/ceilings, Can turn others into zombies (possibly also vampires as his Stardust Crusaders self can do that), Mind Control (Mind Controlled Poco, also Jack the Ripper in the anime only), Ice Manipulation (Can freeze others by vaporizing the liquid in his body) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can spy on people from across the world using clairvoyant/psychic powers via Jonathan's Hermit Purple-like Stand, Mind Control via flesh buds that will attack or possess whoever attempts to remove them, Time Stop (can stop time around him for 9 seconds), Minor Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within frozen time), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Can turn others into zombies or vampires, Flight via The World, Selective Intangibilitywith The World, Body Control (Can create Flesh buds out of his cells and was even able to remove a bone from his finger), Biological Manipulation (Can fuse organic matter together; flesh buds combine with the host's body and even become one with them after DIO's death), Life Creation via Flesh Buds (They are shown to be alive) KR: So here, we have DIO, the only JoJo villain people seem to be able to remember… AK211: Well, to be fair, there was still… KR: Hmm? Name any? AK211: Well, there was the guy that Jonathan Joestar fought! KR: …that was also Dio. AK211: …ah, f*ck. KR: Anyhow, Dio was abused by his father throughout most of his early like. Typical growth habitat for a villain, as you may imagine, and this continued until one day, he was so sick and tired of his father’s abuse that he poisoned him to death. AK211: However, turns out his father had “saved” a guy named George Joestar, and despite the clear warnings that this kid was a complete asshole, George decided to be a nice guy and take Dio into his family. Thus began to eternal struggle between this blond asshole and the Joestar family! KR: Skip ahead a few years, including several bro-fights, poisonings, police forces, and general times of being an asshole later, Dio somehow got his hands on a special stone mask that turned him into a vampire. AK211: …Well, that was sudden! KR: Being this world’s equivalent of count Dracula, Dio began amassing an army of the dead to take over the world. AK211: OF COURSE! KR: However, through the power of knighthood, ripples, and sunlight, Jonathan Joestar managed to defeat Dio, cutting off his head and sinking with it to the bottom of the ocean. Now, there’s a lot more involved in this, but we can’t spend all day on JoJo backstory. If you are still confused, just watch JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure yourself. AK211: Despite being at the bottom of the ocean, he managed to survive, and a hundred years later, he emerged once more, with a brand new power called a stand, which we’ll get to in a bit. Johnny: This caused the other JoJos around the world, including Joseph Joestar and Jotaro Kujo, to band together and engage him in a long and hard battle. AK211: This is one guy who just won’t stay dead. In fact, even after his defeat and death at the hands of Jotaro, he still had influential effects that kept messing with the JoJos over again and again! Goddamnit, did this guy go to the Nintendo villain school of f*cking people over even in death? KR: Enough backstory. That’s not what we are here to talk about. Poll Who do you think would demolish the other from existence? Hajime DIO Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Muhammedmco